Queen of Rome (Percy Jackson Love story)
by The Huntress on Fire
Summary: My name is Felicia Flamma, and I am a daughter of Diana (Artemis, if you are Greek). I'm Roman, but blessed by Hestia, the Greek godess of Fire. I am considered a ousider, like a son of Neptune or Pluto. I mean, Diana is suppoused to be a virgin godess! And then everything changes, when the green eyed son of Neptune comes to Camp. Percy, I think. Who just so happens to be my crush.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Felicia. What do you want to be teased about in 8th Grade? Your last name, Flamma? Your blue eyes and red hair? Or, hmmmm, maybe your extaodinaryly GEEKY interest in Latin? Or that fact that you're new to the school? _I asked myself. I was still in bead, and school was going to start in...Five minutes. Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap...

I leapt out of bed. It was a queenly bed with velvet covers...well, it fitted the rest.  
>I had a silver, fluffy carpet t which was so thick and fluffy and sunk up to my ankles when I walked on them that stretched across the room which was about 50 meters. There was a glass case (which looked quite like clear crystal) with all my clothes. An elegant desk, and a fancy doorway leading to the bathroom. Ugrh.<p>

I sprinted across, to the bathroom, and walked through the showers. Yeah, I have to sprint to get there or I'll take forever. Well, the showers were bascially two stone fishes sprouting water at you when you stood in the middle of them. Yes, yes, it is automatic. One of the downsides of having a wonderfully big and rich house.

I spun around, letting the water spray around me, and ran off. I grabbed leapord-print tights and a long, silver T-shirt. yeah, I know, not the best back-to-school wear, but there was not much time to be picky.

I pulled them on. I'd have a lot of experience with late-to-school situations, and therefore...well, let's just say I can get them on in a few seconds, while running towards the carpeted staircase. Oh, and again, we did have an elevator (it's just three stories, for goodness's sakes!) but the stairs are much faster if you run...Well, much faster if you run without tripping, but whatever.

I reached dowstairs, and grabbed a comb...My combs get everywhere, since I have really difficult hair to manage. So I grabbed the first comb in sight.

Brushing my hair quicky, I made my way to the kitchen. Thank goodness, the kitchen was just as automatic as yours...well, normal people's anyway. I mean, it can get a little creepy for two giangantic fish to stare up at you while spitting out water while you're showering.

"Hi dad." It was my dad who was super famous. Back years ago, before I was even born, he made a movie called: "Daughter of the Moon." Apperently, my mother was in it. She was this red haired and silver eyed athletic person, named Luna Diana played the main part...A girl named Felicia Selene Flamma, a daughter of the moon. I'm not going to go into details. That'll take forever.

And, well, it was so hot my dad became a celebrity about 1 month after it released. My mother fell in love with him, and got married. And then, they named their chile Felicia.

Yup, I'm so lucky*.*Sarcasm noted. I got two parents who met at a movie. Not watching a movie, making a movie.

So basically, they got this big, fancy house. With everything in it. Even an indoor swimming pool.

"Hi, honey." Dad said, smiling. "Pancakes?"

Usually, in a late-for-school situation like this one, I skip breakfast. But I have a soft spot for pancakes.

"Syrup?" I asked.  
>"Chocolate." Dad replied.<p>

Dear me. Chocolate...I need this.  
>I grabbled a pancake and dipped it in the chocolate syrup. "Bye!" I called to my father, and ran out of the house.<p>

Oh, it was such a good thing school was practically next door.  
>Wait. Let me reshape that sentence. School was a mile away!<p>

I grabbed my bike, and sped off.

Do I have to mention I was late?


	2. Chapter 2

I was late. By 5 minutes. Not really that surprising.

Honsestly! the teacher should get used to it. I'm almost always late. I know, it's a new school and all (Yes, my teacher got used to me being late at my old school, and that was NOT one of the reasons they kicked me out), but they should know. Unfortunately, my new teacher was NOT into lateness. (Okay, okay, maybe it was. A little. I mean,. how does she expect us to arrive at school by 8:00? Honestly!)

Well, Mrs. Finchikins (Jeez, who has a surname like Finckikins?) made sure to give a lecture about lateness and punkness. Oh, wait, I'm pretty sure that was punctiality. Or something. She just woudn't understand school was like a mile away from home.

And the girls at the back, the popular gang, whose names I learnt was Kelli, Tammi, Emi, Alexi, and Inniai (Who names their child Inniai?), smirked while whispering to each other, and I shot them death glares. They got the message, and shut up.

I should mention our school is the School of the Talented. So you had to have a prretty good talent to get in. I bet Kelli's is being crap. And Temmi's is being terrible. And Emi's is...you get the idea, huh?

The day dragged on and on. I could pratically hear Kelli whisper to Temmi in history: "Look and Felicia! I mean, no normal person has blue eyes and red hair! And seriosly, just look at her hideous shirt!"

I wanted to snap: "Well, a lot of people do have red hair and blue eyes, so shut your face and mind your own business. Oh, and you pronounced hideous wrong." But of course, that'll get me in trouble. Again.

I looked down at my silver shirt. It had captial letters all jumbled up together. No, wait, I'm sure it wasn't jumbled up, it was just my ADHD and dylexia, I think. I took a closer look.

And I closed my eyes and groaned. I mean, it had : FELICIA SELENE FLAMMA printed on it. Aaargh! It was a fan shirt of Daughter of the Moon, and it WAS my real name, so dad decided to get it for me. I can't believe it...of all the choices, this shirt? I mean, I wasn't a big fan of the movie...or this shirt. And for my name...? I do not need to whole world seeing it, thank you very much.

Then, in science I heard Emi say to her lab parterner, who just so happens to be Inniai, : "I bet Felicia's face is made of mixed acids."

i wanted to scream at her: "Seriously? No one's face can be made of acid, canem."  
>Oops. I let that swear word loose. I usually don't swear. But swearing in latin has an upside. I mean, no one can understand it.<p>

It was finally in Enlish, when Temmi whispered to Alexi : "Oh my god! Felicia's surname is Flamma? I mean, FLAMMA?"

I lost my temper. "Shut up, you futuo canem!" I stood up, glaring at everyone.

Oh, Pluto's underwear. I just said, Shut up, you fucking bitch. I feel so much better.

But apparently, Alexi and Emi seemed to get it. "Did you just call us..."

And unfortunetly for me, the English teacher seemed to get it too. "Felicia, we don't swear in class, now, do we?"  
>I shook my head, and sat down.<p>

"especially at the teacher." The English teacher, whom I didn't hear what her name was, continued.

"I wasn't calling you, I was talking to Alexi and Emi." I said.

The english teacher hurrumphed. "Go to the head's office, with this note." She handed me a note.

"Swearing in Class"

Alexia giggled, and I shot her a death glare, and stomped out to the head's office. The head's name was Mr. Chiron Brunner. At least he took pity on me and let me go to my other class. In other words, at least he had some sense!

Finally, FINALLY it was lunch time. FINALLY. Time for revenge.


End file.
